


Hear Me Over the Voicemail

by mea_S



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, i rewrote this like four months later, so it’s kinda different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mea_S/pseuds/mea_S
Summary: Eren is lonely, horny, and he misses his girlfriend. Mikasa is happy to serve her boyfriend over the phone
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Hear Me Over the Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter dedicated to the virus that's keeping all of us trapped in our house :)
> 
> [NOTICE!! THIS ONESHOT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN SO A LOT OF FACTORS HAVE CHANGED]

Eren can’t sleep.

It’s 10pm… maybe 11pm when he collapses into his bed, every light in his house shut off save for the lamp on his bedside table. His wall clock ticks every second with an annoying  _ tic tic tic _ , and Eren groans as he turns over onto his back.

Things have been… lonely, lately. With school shut down and everyone on mandatory lockdown, Eren hasn’t seen any of his friends for an entire month. The days have even seemed to blend together as though there are only three days of the week—yesterday, today, and tomorrow—and every hour passes by languidly and slow. 

Of course, like every other student, Eren was ecstatic about the sudden break from school, but there are only so many hours of the day he can spend playing video games and sleeping in and eating takeout before he starts to get bored.

The world seemed to come to a stop—the days drifting by slowly with all of life’s events brought to a screeching halt, and Eren  _ hates _ it. He’s been spending the days watching the sun roll by—spent the days watching the sky change colors as the sun comes out to cut through the night sky, and watching as the evening came by to force the sun to sink past the mountains in the distance to return in the morning.

Everything feels slow—boring—and Eren has never missed getting up at 6am for school before as much as he has now. He shifts between being elated and relaxed to hating self-quarantine and wishing he could leave his house more often than not. But can you blame him? It’s been so long since he’s seen his best friend, Armin, and so long since he’s seen Mikasa, his girlfriend.

And he  _ hates _ it.

Tonight, sleep eludes him as it has most nights. He could call Armin, maybe—talk to his blond friend about something random until either they fell asleep or morning comes—but he knows that his friend is probably sick of his voice.

It was last month when Mikasa had broken her phone (i.e. Eren had done something stupid and broken it) and as far as Eren knows, she doesn’t have a new one yet. He’s been calling Armin instead, but he’s pretty sure that at this point Armin will punch him if he calls him again for probably the tenth time that day.

He turns over on his bed, groaning as he reaches for his phone on his nightstand. He unplugs it from its charger upon seeing that it’s fully charged and rolls onto his left as he unlocks his handheld.

He scrolls through his contacts, frowning when he comes across Mikasa’s.

He misses her.

Call him melodramatic or an idiot, but he would give anything to see her and hear her voice again. Even if all it would be is one word, he’d want to hear it.

But then he sulks, because he knows he can’t hear her voice because her phone is broken and if he’d call her it would go straight to her voicemail-

Wait.

Eren’s head pops up as emerald eyes widen as though he’s just shattered a mystery.

Her  _ voicemail _ .

On Mikasa’s voicemail, she  _ speaks _ . Although all she says is, ‘ _ you’ve reached my voicemail, call me back later _ ’, it might be enough to relieve the slight tension in Eren’s mind.

So he opens her contact and presses the call button right underneath her name. Bringing the phone up to his ear, he hears the quiet  _ ring… _ of an impending call humming through the speaker, and this goes on for maybe twenty seconds before-

_ Click. _

“ _ Hello? _ ”

Eren’s heart leaps up into his throat. Shit.  _ Shit. _ Did he hear that correctly?  _ Hello? _ No, ‘ _ you’ve reached my voicemail, call me back later _ ’, but a simple fucking  _ Hello? _

He’s stunned into silence, mouth moving uselessly and wordlessly, and he hears a quiet exhale on the other side followed by nearly indistinct shuffling before another, “ _ Hello? _ ” comes through. And then; “ _ Eren? _ ”

Eren blinks and forces himself back to reality. There’s a voice talking to him on the other end—a quiet, groggy, feminine voice—that he recognizes as no other than his fucking girlfriend.

“Mikasa?” He breathes incredulously. “I-I thought your phone—didn’t you… fuck.” The words hurriedly tumble from his lips, slurring together as they rush through him.

There’s a quiet hum on the other side. “ _ Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, _ ” Mikasa says, already knowing what he must be referring to in spite of his lack of coherency, “ _ I just got my phone a couple of hours ago. I wasn’t sure if you were awake so I was going to call you in the morning. _ ”

Eren bites his bottom lip and blinks again, his brain slow to process anything. By how groggy Mikasa sounds, she wasn’t awake when he called her. And he knows that he should hang up and let her sleep—save this conversation for another time when he’s not stunned into silence and she’s not half-awake, but  _ godammit _ —let him  _ live _ .

“I-I am awake,” he stutters out, forcing himself to remember to speak, “have been for a while.” He tries to speak slowly in spite of his racing heart, but he can’t hear much above the pounding of his heart in his ears.

There’s a moment of silence on the other side and Eren thinks that maybe Mikasa hung up and went back to sleep, but then he hears:

“ _ Are you… okay? _ ”

Eren shakes his head as though she can see him.  _ No, I miss you like hell right now _ , he wants to say. But instead, he settles with a little, “I could be better.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Mikasa breathes, “ _can’t_ _sleep?_ ” She asks, voice laden with exhaustion.

Eren nods—she knows him so well. “Not exactly.”

“ _ Hm, _ ” she hums slowly, “ _ what have you been doing lately? _ ”

Eren swallows and shrugs. “Not much. Playing a fuck ton of video games and talking to Armin a lot.”

“ _ Wow, _ ” she breathes, sarcastic, “ _ eventful week, huh? _ ”

Eren chuckles and turns onto his back. “You know it. And how has my little princess been spending her quarantine?”

“ _ I told you to stop calling me that, _ ” she hisses, though her words hold no real contempt to them. “ _ But… nothing, really. My uncle came back from his business conference last week. _ ”

“And did he force you to clean the bathroom?”

“ _ Twice, _ ” Mikasa grumbles in the affirmative. “ _ And the attic, which we don’t even go in, so I don’t understand why he’s so worked up about it. _ ”

“Ah, classic Levi,” he comments with a laugh. “I remember the first time I met him. Do you?”

“ _ How could I forget? _ ” Mikasa sighs, nostalgic. “ _ You came into our house and tracked dirt inside because you were in the garden— _ “

“—and he made me clean the floors,” Eren finishes with a guffaw.

“ _ Well, you did make a poor decision. Who goes into another person’s house and tracks dirt inside? _ ”

“It’s not my fault! I didn’t even know!”

“ _ I told you he was a clean freak. You should’ve been more careful. _ ”

Eren groans and rolls his eyes, but he feels himself smile as he nuzzles further into his pillow.

“ _ Now whenever you come over, he tells me to check your shoes for you, _ ” Mikasa comments, laughing a little. “ _ Wants me to make sure you aren’t fucking up his floors. _ ”

Eren snorts and they’re both laughing now—Eren much louder than her as Mikasa’s amusement spills from her through tiny giggles that titter out of her. A bit more chatter like this and they might just fall asleep together on the phone—not that they’re getting bored or anything, but more like they would help lull each other to sleep with their soft, hushed voices.

And Eren realizes, when his laughter dies down and all that’s left to do is listen to Mikasa’s melodic laugh, how much he misses her. 

He closes his eyes, turning onto his side and imagining that she’s in bed with him. He pictures her body huddled close to him, as though this is a night posterior to them proceeding various activities that made them both moan, and he envisions reaching out to push away stray strands of dark locks from her eyes as she laughs. He imagines diving forward, smothering her against his chest until her laughter builds and she snorts as he presses kisses along her forehead and strokes her hair.

“ _ Levi said that he likes your cleaning more than he does mine, actually, _ ” Mikasa begins. “ _ Can you believe that? He likes your cleaning more than his own niece’s- _ “

“I miss you.”

He says it before his mind processes it—the words dribble from his lips, unintentionally desperate but spoken fondly nonetheless. Right after he speaks, though, he worries he may have fucked up because Mikasa instantly goes quiet. 

There’s nothing on her end save for her steady breaths, and Eren feels a flush of embarrassment come over him as he exhales slowly. He finds himself wishing he could take his words back because Mikasa has been quiet for way too damn long and— _ shit _ —he hopes he didn’t freak her out or anything or— oh God,  _ what if she hung up on him- _

“ _ Ah, _ ” comes her quiet response, reassuring Eren that she’s still on the phone. Then; “ _ I miss you too. _ ”

Eren exhales a breath of relief and smiles. “I wish I could see you,” he admits.

“ _ Me too, _ ” she immediately replies. “ _ I wish you were here with me right- _ “

“What would you do if I were there with you?”

Mikasa goes silent and sucks in a sharp breath. She isn’t sure if Eren  _ meant _ to do that—make his voice drop an octave lower and allow his desire to slip into his tone—but he still  _ did _ it. She wrenches her phone away from her ear, blinking at the screen and wondering if maybe she just made up what he said.

_ This _ isn’t something they’ve indulged in before, but it’s been so long since they’ve seen each other and…

“ _ Uh… I-I’d kiss you. _ ” She finds her words and confidence.

“Mmn,” Eren hums back, “and I’d kiss you too.”

“ _ Where? _ ” She asks.

“On your lips… and your cheek.”

“ _ Would you touch me? _ ” She isn’t sure where she found the confidence to say this, but the words just seemed to tumble out of her effortlessly despite the flush of embarrassment that comes over her after she speaks.

“Yes,” he instantly breathes, “everywhere.”

“ _ Mhm, _ ” she hums, “ _ like? _ ”

“Your hips to pull you close,” he begins, “and I’d grab your waist.”

Mikasa nods slowly. “ _ A-And? _ ”

“Your ass,” he doesn’t hesitate to say. “I’ve always liked it.”

Mikasa goes silent and Eren listens as a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the call echoes in his ear—a silent gasp. Then; “ _ u-uh… are we doing this? _ ”

Eren inhales slowly. “I don’t know. Do you want to?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Mikasa says quickly, before she amends it with, “ _ b-but, I can’t be too loud. I don’t want Levi to hear. _ ”

“Levi?” Eren echoes.

“ _ Yeah. He’s still awake, he’s doing the dishes. _ ”

“Ah,” he says slowly, “well then… no. I mean, I don’t want you to get caught.”

“ _ But I  _ want _ to, _ ” Mikasa whines.

Eren swallows thickly, feeling his fucking  _ manhood _ stir. “You want to?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” it almost sounds like a beg, “ _ with you. _ ”

Eren swallows hard again, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Yeah?”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” she repeats in the affirmative. “ _ U-uh… do you want to start with foreplay? _ ”

“Sure… foreplay,” he murmurs back.

There’s silence again.

“ _ We’re pretty bad at this huh? _ ” Mikasa comments, letting out a tiny laugh through her nose.

“Well, we’ve never done this before. But I’m sure we’ll get better,” Eren replies.

Mikasa sighs as she feels color rise to her cheeks. Eren may not even know it, but he just implied that he doesn’t want this to just be a one-time thing again—as though he’s fine with this becoming a casual occurrence between them. She presses her thighs together and suppresses a moan at this insinuation.

But then, he speaks, his husky voice floating into her ear from her phone as he asks, “what are you wearing?” and her attempt at trying to suppress any moans flies out the window when a tiny, “ _ mmn _ ,” slipes past her lips.

“M-Mikasa?” He asks, surprised by the unexpected noise and turning red at it.

“ _ Huh? Oh, shit, sorry, uh, _ ” she quickly looks down and lets out an awkward laugh, “ _ p-pretend you didn’t hear that. B-But um, I’m wearing a blue tee. _ ”

Eren takes a minute to recollect himself, ignoring the sudden bulge sprouting underneath his plaid pajama pants as he clears his throat and slowly processes her statement.

“ _ It’s laundry day, _ ” she then adds, “ _ sorry it’s nothing sexier. _ ”

Eren blinks and cocks a brow. He doesn’t think it’s necessary for her to apologize for that. It sounds pretty good to him already, especially if—

“—that’s all you’re wearing?” He finishes the remainder of his thought aloud, though it comes out more as a question that it does a statement.

“ _ Mhmm, _ ” Mikasa hums in response, and as there’s a shift of movement on the other side Eren imagines her nodding her head. “ _ I prefer to be comfortable. _ ”

Eren chews on his bottom lip as an image instantly pops into his mind—of Mikasa, in a baby blue t-shirt that fits her lithe frame perfectly, ending right at her milky thighs. He has an adorably cute and sultry image in his head now; it’s impossibly gorgeous and he’s scared to break it. But still, he can’t help but ask, “and your hair?”

“ _ It’s down, _ ” she says. “ _ I took a shower before I went to sleep, and it’s still a bit wet. _ ”

Eren lets out a tiny noise akin to a groan. God, yes, he loves it when her hair is down—when he’s been taking her from behind and her shoulder-length, ebony locks stick damply to her neck, beads of sweat trickling down her face with her lips parted in a quiet moan.

“ _ What are you wearing? _ ” Mikasa then asks him, dragging him back to reality.

“Oh.” Eren looks down, startled at being brought back down to earth so quickly. What he’s wearing isn’t very sexy, either. “A grey sweater and pajama pants.”

“ _ Ah, _ ” Mikasa breathes, though she can’t help sounding a bit disappointed.

“Is that okay with you?” Eren asks nervously, taking note of the hint of irritation in her tone.

“ _ No, _ ” she doesn’t hesitate when she says, “ _ get those pants off. _ ”

_ Jesus. _ She  goes from zero to one hundred in a tenth of a second while sounding totally level about it. And Eren feels speechless, her sudden assertion having him reeling mentally and rapidly hardening in his pants that Mikasa has taken issue with.

He slowly squeezes himself through his pants before scrambling to his feet and pulling his offending trousers off. He steps out of them, then falls back into bed, clad in nothing but his grey sweater and red boxer briefs.

Already, he sees his hardening length protruding through the fabric of his underwear, the tip of the swell darkened by the slightest bit of precum. He wants to rip them off and get this over with right now, but he doesn’t. He waits because as far as he knows, Mikasa hasn’t done anything for him yet.

As if she can sense his thoughts, Mikasa then asks, “ _ what should I do? _ ”

“Uhh,” she hears him stall over the phone, “j-just move your shirt up a bit.”

“ _ Like this? _ ” She asks, though he can’t see her as she rolls her shirt up to expose her breasts. The cold air that bites at her breasts instantly has the pink center hardening.

“Y-Yeah.” He can’t see her, but he hopes that she’s doing what he thinks she is.

“ _ Can you pull your boxers down? _ ” Mikasa asks.

Eren nods, but upon remembering that she can’t see him, says, “sure.” He slowly slips his undergarments down, lifting his hips up so that they rest at his ankles as his fleshy shaft sticks upright. He’s hard and he’s throbbing and he can’t wait to touch himself.

“Mika?” Eren murmurs her nickname.

“ _ Yes? _ ” Mikasa replies, just as quiet.

“Can you… touch yourself. L-Like play with your breasts?” He asks. He sounds apprehensive as though he isn’t sure she’ll be angry by his request and hang up right now from his offensive suggestion.

But, much to his relief, she lets slip a quiet noise in solidarity and Eren waits. God, he waits, until he hears a quiet, “ _ ah, _ ” on the other side. She sounds so precious yet alluring at the same time—he wants her next to him.

Then, he hears her whisper into the receiver.

“ _ E-Eren, _ ” Mikasa pants, soft and sensuous.

Eren comes.

But it’s not graceful. There’s no tight coil that snaps in his stomach, no shiver of pleasure that quakes his thighs—not even a  _ warning _ . It’s just that one moment, Eren is listening to Mikasa, in wait for her next request, and in the next, he’s jerking his hips upward into the empty and yelping quietly as an explosion of heat settles over him in the most instantaneous and brutish of ways.

During that moment, all of his arousal disappears, making room for an overwhelming sense of embarrassment. He takes a moment to catch his suddenly scattered breath, grabs his phone from where he had dropped it on the bedspread, and wills away the sudden feeling of dread in his stomach.

“Sh-Shit, I…” Eren stutters out, bringing his phone back up to his ear, “Mikasa, I think I…”

“ _ What is it, Eren? _ ”

Eren screws his eyes shut. “I think I just…  _ came _ .”

Mikasa gapes. “ _ You  _ think _? _ ”

“I know,” he amends with a wince.

Mikasa feels herself fall silent. Her brain slowly processes his statement before, astoundedly, her mouth pops open and she laughs. She smacks a hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to silence the hysterical laughter that titters out of her, shaking her shoulders violently until she’s practically  _ wheezing _ into the receiver. “ _ You really— you just— oh my  _ God _ , _ ” she beams, burying her face into her pillow as she continues to laugh.

Eren is ready to sink into the covers, never to return again. The longer Mikasa seems to laugh, the larger Eren’s embarrassment balloons.

When her laughter eventually fades away, Mikasa is left gulping air into her lungs as she wipes away at the mirthful tears shining in her eyes.

“ _ What was that, like, two strokes? _ ” She asks, bits and pieces of her giggles returning.

“More like  _ none _ ,” he groans.

“ _ Wait, _ ” Mikasa goes eerily quiet, “ _ you mean you got off on my voice alone? _ ”

Eren nods, sighing, "pretty much."

Mikasa lets out a mock whistle. " _ Wow, I must be the sexiest phone sex person alive, _ " she says enthusiastically. She tries not to be too loud, aware of the fact that she’s not alone in her house, but her voice just raises in volume with her enthusiasm.

"I must be the worst then," Eren grumbles.

" _ Well, not the worst. For the thirty seconds you lasted, it was still good for me, _ " Mikasa says. There's a teasing lilt to her voice, but she also sounds a bit genuine.

But then, horrifically, it dawns on Eren that—

**“Wait, I never let you come!”**

_ "I-It's okay, _ " the bashfulness has returned to Mikasa's voice again as she tries to amend with, " _ I can finish up later if you want to go. _ "

Eren closes his eyes, imagining hanging up and Mikasa releasing the rest of her sexual tension with Eren's voice still fresh in her mind. It did sound hot, but—

"No," he sternly says instead. He wants to hear her reach her climax and—goddammit—hearing her is what he'll do. "What are you doing now?" He asks **.**

Mikasa looks down at herself, where her hand rests idly on her breast, not picking at it or anything. Just sitting there. " _ Uhh, nothing, really, _ " she admits.

Eren thinks back to the multiple times he’s touched Mikasa before, recalling how the first sign of her climbing arousal would be the fact that her nipples would harden. Upon remembering this, he asks, “are your nipples erect?”

Mikasa squints into the dark, and although she can already feel it, she runs a digit across the flat surface of her softened nipple. “ _ No. _ ”

“Then make them,” Eren says. The sudden bravado he’s taken into his tone makes Mikasa shiver upon noticing it. She silently obeys, the hand that rests lazily on her breast instantly going to fondle it, picking at the pink bud in the center until it’s hardening under her touch. She closes her eyes and sighs, imagining that it’s Eren’s hands on her instead. 

“ _ N-Now what? _ ” She breathes.

“Now, I want you to open your legs, nice and wide,” he begins. Mikasa obliges, spreading her thighs so slowly in which it has her quaking. The pace Eren is going at is so slow it’s torturous. “And lower your hands to touch yourself.”

Mikasa whines as her digits rest right on her vulva. “ _ C-Can I take my panties- _ “

“No,” Eren butts in, “I want you to keep them on.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” She can’t help sounding disappointed.

“Just touch yourself through your panties,” Eren instructs. Mikasa nods slowly as she lets slip a tiny noise in solidarity and presses her finger onto her clothed clitoris.

She whimpers, already aching for attention, and rubs continuous circles with two fingers which instantly elicits tiny moans from herself. She sighs as she nudges her phone between her shoulder and ear so that she can pick at her other breast.

Eren listens closely to the labored breathing on the other side, the quiet moans already being enough to wake his dick back up as though it hadn’t just embarrassed the shit out of him. Eren glares at his hardening member, but his attention quickly shifts back to his phone when he hears a sharp whimper.

“ _ E-Eren—ah—p-please, let me take my panties off, _ ” Mikasa sobbingly begs. Eren groans at her voice, practically  _ dripping _ with need. He wants to hear more of her pleas so that there’s more to savor and stash into the back of his mind for future reference, but he’s always been weak when it comes to Mikasa and her tiny moans and whimpers she uses against him, so he finds himself giving her permission to do so anyways.

Mikasa exhales a sigh of relief before slipping her panties off, leaving it hanging on her right ankle as she lowers her fingers to further turn herself on.

“ _ B-Babe, _ ” she breathes into the receiver, “ _ what are you doing? _ ”

Something about her tone has Eren immediately spilling out the truth. “Looking at my dick,” he murmurs. He sounds half-salty, but also half-aroused.

“ _ C-Can you touch it? _ ” Mikasa asks. “ _ Or will you last three seconds again? _ ” It’s meant to be a tease, but it comes out breathlessly instead.

At this, Eren lets out a tiny laugh through his nose. “You wish. This time, baby, I’m here until  _ you _ come first.”

Mikasa lets out a groan and nods desperately despite the fact that he can’t see her. Her phone slips out from between her shoulder, so she tucks it back into place quickly before setting her hand down on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her aching heat.

“Do you, uhh,” uh-oh, he's tripping over his words again. And right when Mikasa was starting to get used to his sexy confidence too. “ _ want _ to finger yourself?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Mikasa answers, a bit too loudly, a bit too quickly. She quickly recollects herself and clears her throat. “ _ I-I mean… I like to rub myself first until I’m ready. But yes, Eren, I want to finger myself. _ ”

“Then have at it,” Eren permits. “Rub yourself up and down. Touch your clit too—imagine it's  _ me. _ ”

_ Oh. _ He's back. And Mikasa loves it.

“ _ Okay, _ ” she breathes, unsure of how else to respond. Her hand lowers to rub up against her folds, not entering herself just yet. “ _ Are you—ah—touching yourself? _ ”

Eren looks down at his throbbing length. Shit. He completely forgot that she asked him to.

" _ Can you please do it? Hah—fuck—I-I want to come with you this time, _ " Mikasa says, already knowing his answer by his prolonged silence.

Eren swallows. "Okay." He grips his cock and it instantly twitches in his grasp. Fuck, he's hard.

Slowly, he strokes, too lazy to get his lotion stored conveniently under his bed for times like these, and uses both his precum beading at his slit and his cum from earlier as lubrication. At first, he thinks maybe it won't work and that he'll have to drag himself to the edge of his bed anyway, but he's quickly proven wrong as he pumps himself once, twice, with ease.

" _ I-I think I'm ready, _ " he hears Mikasa whisper.

Eren's cock throbs in his grasp. Okay, fuck, she's actually doing it and he's nowhere near climax.

"Good," he says anyways, pumping himself faster, harder. "Push a finger inside of yourself. Imagine it's mine."

Mikasa groans, doing exactly as told and sinking her first digit into her heat up to her third knuckle. It's not deep enough, not with enough girth to it, and Mikasa whines, wishing it were—

" _ I wish it were your  _ cock _ inside of me. _ "

Silence.

_ I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!  _ She thinks, utterly mortified. She turns bright red, listening as Eren huffs into the receiver, and she can hear it right next to her ear which makes shivers dance down her spine.

"God, Mikasa, I wish it were my cock too," Eren eventually says, turning as red as a tomato.

" _ Can I stick another finger in? _ " Mikasa asks breathlessly.

Eren's eyes widen a bit. "Yes, go ahead. Fuck, stick your whole damn  _ fist  _ in there if you want to," he groans.

Mikasa lets out a laugh and moans simultaneously. " _ I don't think it would fit. I would need your cock to stretch me first to prepare, _ " she says mischievously.

Luckily for himself, Eren has a comeback, "I-I... uhh... fuck." Okay, he lied, he doesn't have a comeback and now he's throbbing into his own fist. He has no response to this and it has him rolling over onto his belly, instantly catching his bottom lip between his teeth as his dick rubs raw against the soft comforter and his stomach. He rocks his hips down for friction. Just once.

" _ Ssshit—nghn—th-there are three now, _ " Mikasa gasps as she shoves her third digit past her love slick folds. " _ Three fucking fingers inside of me. _ "

Eren groans and Mikasa shudders as she hears him groan against her ear. Yes, she can feel it now—his hot breath on her neck as he licks the spot under her jaw where she swears she isn't ticklish and takes her from behind, groaning wildly into her ear all the whilst.

" _ Eren? _ " She says when she notices his silence.

Fuck—he's been grinding against his comforter so much in which he forgot to fucking speak.

"S-Sorry," he breathes.

" _ What are you doing? _ " She asks. " _ How are you touching yourself? _ "

Eren flares red and looks down at himself—his hand is gripping his cock as his hips rock forward into his fist and against the comforter. He imagines it isn't his hand he's thrusting into, but Mikasa.

"N-No," he whines, his hips slowing their pace. "It's too embarrassing."

There's silence. Then; " _ fine. _ " Mikasa sounds bitter now. " _ Then I won't tell you what I'm doing either. _ "

Eren's eyes go wide. No, that can’t happen, the point of this is for him to get off, but how can he come if he doesn't have an image in his head?

"F-Fine," he breathes out shakily, "I-I'm— _ mmhm _ —on my stomach—" He squeezes his eyes shut and coils his fingers tighter, breath hitching in his chest. "And my hand is between my legs..." he doesn't know how to explain how his hips have started rocking of their own accord, and how he's basically just—

" _ So, fucking your hand then? _ "

"Yes," Eren exhales. His eyes roll back as he thrusts faster, as he drives his leaking cock in and out of his fist faster, as he imagines that he's fucking  _ Mikasa  _ faster.

Mikasa lets out a quiet moan, pulling at her nipples as her fingers sink impossibly deeper into herself. " _ Mmn—I wish I were—f-fuck—riding you, _ " she admits.

Eren feels a groan burn in the back of his throat as he imagines it—Mikasa hopping up and down on his cock like she's done a few times before with her tiny breasts staring right at him before he'd capture one of her nipples between his teeth.

"I wish you were riding me too," Eren agrees. "I-I wish I were there with you.  _ Ah— _ so I can see you and tell you how gorgeous you look with your legs spread and _ —nnnnghnnn— _ your chest out..."

Mikasa bends herself to match his image, spreading her legs wide open and pulling her torso up so that her beasts are up in the air. Man, does she miss Eren's touch.

" _ Oooh—Eren, _ " Mikasa moans before continuing, " _ I-I think... _ "

Her ministrations on herself quicken as she feels herself inching closer and closer to relief. She keeps pumping her fingers into herself, eyes rolling back as her lips part and her brows furrow.

"What? What are you thinking?" Eren asks. But he can already hear it through her shrill tone—her climax is slowly approaching.

" _ I'm close... _ " she practically sobs in response. There's a coil in her stomach now, tightening and tightening as she continues to fingerfuck herself.

"M-Me too," Eren says in reply.

Mikasa keens, making sure that Eren knows just how close she is as her finger's pace becomes quick and erratic. Whatever she does seems to add more and more to the coil-like feeling in her stomach and she lowers her hand which was previously fondling her breast to rub circles along her clit again.

" _ Fuckfuckfuck, _ " Eren gasps against his phone. "C-Come on, baby, I'm almost there."

As though his words aren’t enough indication, Eren’s halting tone seems to further prove that he isn't too far behind, and the prospect of them coming together has Mikasa's fingers positively  _ flying _ . Everything feels too hot, too right, too good, and they're both too close.

" _ U-Uhh—hah— _ b-beautiful... y-you’re beautiful— _ mmn _ —a-and incredible..."

Eren thrusts faster into his slick palm, his dick twitching wildly as his movements become erratic and his groans sound out into his bedroom.

"...a-and I— _ oh _ —I can't believe your mine."

Mikasa’s hand's movements reach a fever pitch as she grinds and thrusts and wriggles her way towards sweet release, tears rimming the edges of her eyes as the coil-like feeling in her stomach becomes downright unbearable.

"C-Come for me— _ f-fuck _ —please, just come for me,  _ Mika. _ ”

It's that last, longing pant of her nickname dribbling from his lips that undoes her. She clamps around her three fingers inside of herself as she lets out a cry that leaves her throat aching. Her back arches off the bed, toes curling as the coil inside of her stomach snaps, and when she squeezes her eyes shut she can see colors bursting in the darkness of her eyelids.

Every part of her body throbs as the shiver that once rolled through her melts away and she sinks into her sheets. She's sweating, her hair is sticking to her face, and she sighs as she removes her three fingers. In her ear, she hears her boyfriend follow her onto the threshold of orgasm.

"Mika—Mikasa," he murmurs, easing her down from her tightly coiled state. Then, he groans madly and shuts his eyes as his spills onto his stomach, hand, and bedspread. He rolls onto his back, and he hears Mikasa sucking in deep breaths.

Suddenly, everything feels right. Now they're just in their sheets, both sweaty messes as they listen to the other catch their breath in their ear, as though they're right there. Mikasa reaches her arms up, wishing Eren was actually here so that she can actually hug him.

Then, Mikasa freezes instantly when she hears the familiar  _ shuffle-shuffle _ of footsteps right outside her door. The sound of the floorboard creaking is enough to root her back to reality and upon remembering that her bedroom door  _ doesn’t have a fucking lock, _ Mikasa immediately throws her covers onto her body. She wriggles underneath the comforter as she tries pulling her panties back up. 

The wooden door slowly creaks open on its hinges, screeching as it opens ajar and reminds Mikasa of just how old this house is.

Levi’s head pops through the crack as he peers into the room with his ever-so-emotionless stare.

“You good in here?” He asks, voice sounding empty and deep, as always.

Mikasa nods, praying that Levi won’t turn the lights on lest he sees how sweaty and flushed she looks. “Y-Yup,” she squeaks, hoping she sounds normal. “Why do you ask?”

He blinks. “I heard…” But then his voice trails off as he remembers that he’s sharing a home with a teenage girl going through puberty and he instantly blanches. He recoils. “Oh.” And then; “ _ Jesus. _ ”

Mikasa gives him a desperate look.  _ Please don’t ask me any more questions. _

The universe must want to be forgiving today, because Levi instantly says, “nevermind, forget I said anything.” And then he quickly shuts the door and stalks away.

Mikasa waits until she hears his receding footsteps fade away completely before grabbing her phone and murmuring into the receiver, “ _ are you still there? _ ”

“Yeah,” Eren doesn’t hesitate to say. He lets out a breathless laugh. “You were almost  _ caught. _ ”

Mikasa groans, flushing bright red and burying her face into her pillow. “ _ I know, _ ” she grumbles. She decides to wait a few seconds before asking, “ _ what are you doing now? _ ”, when she hears shuffling come from the other side.

“Cleaning my bedsheets,” Eren says as he swings his legs off the bed.  _ That explains the shuffling.  _ He cleans his torso up using a pack of tissues conveniently stashed underneath his mattress for any post-masturbatory moments like these. He fishes out a new pair of boxer briefs from his dresser and slides them up, discarding the old one in a laundry basket in the corner of his room.

“ _ Are you home alone? _ ” Mikasa asks a bit tentatively, as though she’s not asking just for the sake of asking but also to add a favor onto it next. 

“Yeah.” Eren nods, recalling how his dad had a business trip to go on and how his mom had a mandatory night-shift at the retirement home to take. “My parents are both at work,” he says as he removes his spiked bedspread and wads it into a ball.

“ _ C-Can you uh… _ ” Mikasa starts shyly, and Eren can practically see the blush on her face.

“Spit it out, Ackerman,” he says when she takes too long, stepping into a pair of sweatpants.

“ _ Uh, right, sorry… but can you just… walk around in only your underwear? So I can imagine it? _ ”

“I’d love to fulfill your fantasies, Mika,” ah, there he goes again, calling her  _ Mika _ , “but it’s far too cold in my house for me to be wearing anything less than a ski suit.”

Mikasa lets out a whine in disappointment, and upon hearing this Eren adds, “you’re still welcome to imagine it if you’d like.”

“ _ It won’t be the same, _ ” Mikasa huffs out, “ _ now that you told me that you’re wearing a ski suit. _ ”

To that, Eren laughs, hauling his load down the stairs. “Sorry, Mika, but this world is a cruel place.” He walks into his laundry which is relatively warmer than the rest of his house is, thanks to the giant ass dryer in here.

_ But also very beautiful, because I have you, _ Mikasa thinks, ever the sappy-girlfriend.

“I  _ am _ in the laundry room though, so feel free to remember the time you jerked me off in here,” he says with an awkward laugh.

He waits patiently for Mikasa’s response—maybe she’ll become a blubbering, flustered mess, or maybe she’ll quip something snarky in reply—but what she says is… nothing. After a few seconds of confused silence, Eren pulls his phone away from his ear only to look at a dark screen. He sighs.

_ She hung up. _

He’s a bit disappointed, but he decides not to dwell on it as he slips his phone back into his pocket.

On the other side, Mikasa scrambles out of bed and around the darkness of her bedroom to find a phone charger to call her boyfriend back.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm... hawt? honestly, I just wrote this for the porn haha. It's _very_ self-indulgent for me, if you couldn't tell
> 
> Author's Note update 07/12/20:
> 
> BOO!  
> So I decided to edit (update?) this oneshot because I don't really like the way I wrote it so if you're re-reading this after reading it the first time and you're like "hey, this is different" it's cuz I rewrote it. I took out the fact that Eren was drunk because, let's be honest, if you've read my aruani fic, you know that I honestly cannot illustrate someone being drunk well. Oh yeah, I also removed Sasha cuz she was just this random thing I decided to throw in that didn't really fit in well with me. Apart from that though, everything is generally the same.
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed this oneshot in spite of the changes. you're welcome to come beat me up though if you hate it. my body is ready


End file.
